


Hey Akaashi

by 21luckydonuts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU ish, Angst??, M/M, Please be nice, it's my first fic, okay it's angst, sorry for even thinking about writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21luckydonuts/pseuds/21luckydonuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Akaashi, was this how you felt?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Akaashi

**Author's Note:**

> edited by my friends nicole and haidah. 
> 
> trigger warning

Hey, Akaashi  
Was this how you felt?  
Standing by the ledge  
The wind blowing gently towards you.  
It tickles, you know?  
How did it feel  
Standing on the top of the world?  
You know,  
It's so warm.  
Was it like that for you too?

I can hear footsteps approaching the door.  
"Kou, let me in!"  
Ah, that must be Kuroo.  
That's funny  
Was this how you felt  
When I called out to you too?

I can still smell the scent of your aftershave  
The sight of your smile,  
The sound of your laughter  
And the sensation of your lips on mine  
Never truly leaving me.  
Hearing you say  
"Bokuto-san,  
Nice kill."  
The sense of pride overwhelms me  
I'll never have another feeling like that.

I hear the door burst open  
But I stay still.  
"Kou, what are you doing?"  
I can hear the desperation in his voice  
"Look at me, Kou."  
I don't turn back.  
I can't bear to look at him.  
I can feel myself  
Filling up with guilt.  
Hey, Akaashi  
Was this why you didn't turn back either?

Hearing the ball hit the ground  
The thud echoing throughout the empty gym  
I remember the feeling of satisfaction  
"Hey hey hey, Akaashi! Did you see that? Did you, Akaashi?"  
"Yes I did, Bokuto-san."  
"That was amazing! Let's do that again!"  
"Alright, Bokuto-san"  
That was the first time  
I ever saw you smile.

"Kou, this isn't the way to deal with this!"  
He's begging now.  
Kuroo never begs.  
I want to face him  
But I can't.  
"I'm sorry, Tetsu,"  
I mumble, the words barely reaching him.  
The wind is getting stronger  
And I feel the heat from the sun weakening  
As it hides behind dark clouds.

"I really like you, Akaashi!"  
The words fell out  
Before I could stop them.  
I remember your green eyes  
Filling with surprise.  
"Ah, Bokuto-san..."  
Your smooth voice rang throughout  
The empty gym.  
Your rare smile  
Appears once more.  
"I like you too, Bokuto-san"

"Come down, Kou!"  
Kuroo's shaky voice is getting louder.  
"Please, Tetsu, don't come any closer."  
I whisper.  
The wind picks up once more.  
The rest of Kuroo's words  
Are stolen by the wind.  
I can feel raindrops  
Falling onto my skin.

"We're still here for you Kou. I'm still here for you."  
Kuroo's soft voice somehow reaches me  
I feel my body freeze  
A knife of guilt,  
Stabbing through my heart.  
Did you feel the same way  
When I said that,  
Akaashi?

"I love you, Koutarou."  
"I love you too, Keiji."

"I'm really sorry, Tetsu."  
I murmur  
The rain beats down like death.  
"Kou, don't-!"

I'm coming, Keiji.  
I'm coming.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really sorry for writing this
> 
> tumblr: exactly21donuts.tumblr.com


End file.
